


Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam, y así ha sido siempre.

by lunaticthoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticthoughts/pseuds/lunaticthoughts
Summary: Viñeta.Los hermanos Winchester, el coche, el rock, la caza. Quererse hasta que duela. La esencia de estos dos.((Bromance))





	

Acaban de cargarse a un wendigo hijo de puta en Oklahoma. Sangre seca en la cara, hematomas en la carne o puede que alguna pequeña fractura en sitios que no sabían ni que tenían. Vuelven caminando hacia el coche con una expresión triunfal en la cara. El sol ya está apunto de ponerse, y la carrocería perfectamente encerada del Chevy Impala, brilla con distinta tonalidades de naranjas y amarillos. Dentro huele a gasolina, asfalto quemado y a sangre. Y aún así, no pueden evitar sentirse como en casa.

-Podríamos alquilar una película, Dean. Podríamos ver El Cabo del Miedo.

Arranca el motor y el Impala ronronea bajo sus pies.

-Hay que parar a comprar birras.

Sam sonríe. Sam _LE_ sonríe. A _él_. Con esa expresión de _"hey, ¡hoy es Navidad!_ " Miles de hoyuelos y mirada traviesa, y Dean le responde. Dientes perfectos y labios cincelados con los colmillos asomando cerca de las comisuras.

-Hecho

Sube el volumen y pone rumbo a la primera gasolinera que les quede de paso. La batería de los Zeppelin suena con energía de fondo. Y Dean suena con ella. Fuerte, con ritmo, bombeando y palpitando debajo de la piel.

A veces mira a Sam por el retrovisor cuando cree que no le ve y piensa que en ocasiones le asusta.

Asusta. Claro que asusta. Asusta que cada noche Dean no pueda dormirse hasta que Sam no respira profundo y calmado. Asusta cuando Sam, en mitad de la madrugada grita su nombre a causa de las pesadillas _"Deaaan. DEAAAAN" "Sshh. Te tengo. Te tengo, Sammy. Estoy aquí, shhh."_

Asusta querer como le quiere. Y que aún así no pueda darle nada mejor que la vida que les ha tocado. Ha ido hasta el mismísimo infierno por su hermano y cogería un pasaje sin vuelta con tal de verle vivo, feliz, sonriendo con sus hoyuelos toda la vida.

_"Eres el mejor de todos nosotros, Sammy"._

No se lo dice. Tampoco hace falta. Se leen el uno al otro sin esforzarse lo más mínimo. Es lo único que tienen. El coche. La caza. La sangre que les une. Hermanos.

Se agarran. Se sostienen. Los dos juntos vibran formando una sintonía perfecta.

Sam y Dean. Dean y Sam. Y así ha sido siempre.


End file.
